


can it be more obvious that i love you?

by closuredream



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Height Differences, Kissing, M/M, Sharing Clothes, dream is a simp, george is also very needy, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closuredream/pseuds/closuredream
Summary: they relax on each other arms, the dark haired satisfied with getting it his way. he couldn't ask for a better boyfriend to spend the rest of his life with, george's entire world was right next to him, and he was lucky enough to call it his.(or: the one where george wakes up to an empty bed and dream is a simp)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 290





	can it be more obvious that i love you?

the sun shining through the room was probably the reason george woke up irritated. or maybe it was the fact that when he moved to the side to find the warmth of his boyfriends body he was met with cold sheets and an empty spot right beside him, only patches making him company at the end of the mattress. but it also could be the fact that he woke up hungry. _dream-less._  
  
looking around their shared bedroom, as if he was waiting for a miracle to make his boyfriend appear magically through the door, like he wasn't able to listen the soft radio playing on the kitchen, meaning dream was too busy attempting to make breakfast to pay any mind to him.  
  
feeling _defeated_ and in need for attention, the older boy decided to get up and search for the biggest hoodie he owned ( _or more like his boyfriend owned, but that's a small detail on his head_ ) so he could go where his lover was and demand the attention he was in need for. he wasn't exaggerating when he says that without morning cuddles everything can go wrong on his day.  
  
"georgiee, you're up early!" dream greeted him with a massive grin and george could not help but groan at his boyfriends enthusiastic mood. the tallest boy face drastically changed from happy to worried, many thoughts crossing his head per second until george just _hugged him_ by behind, head reaching on the higher half of his back, he sighs, more relaxed now.  
  
"you weren't there when i woke up" george mumbles, and dream could feel the his entire heart melt at his boyfriends words. god, how did he ever got so _lucky_ to deserve such a sweet soul on his life?  
  
"well, that's because i wanted to make us breakfast. it's your favorite, by the way" dream moved slightly his head to see george's face, he still had his eyes closed and the tired look on his whole face could tell you an entire history, the most accurate possible probably would be " _george is definitely not a morning person_ ".  
  
"well i wanted morning cuddles and _i didn't get them_ , so now i'm just sad. and i still haven't even gotten my morning kiss, which leads me to think its gonna be a terrible day" he hears george dramatically mouthing and fake crying behind him, so he turns around, cupping the smallers face on his hands and showering him on _kisses_.  
  
dream's main goal has always been to show affection on his boyfriends body as much as he could, so he does. starting with his blushed cheeks, appreciating his thin nose, moving onto his forehead and ended up on his _lips_. he thinks he probably will never get tired of it, and somehow that thought doesn't _scare_ him in the slightest.  
  
"morning is ruined" george says once his boyfriend stopped kissing him, with the most deadpan look he could make, even if he could feel his cheek starting to burn from all the attention he was getting.  
  
dream rubs his nose on georges hair and _kisses_ the top of his head.  
  
"oh no! if only someone could cuddle my precious _boyfriend_ until he stops being so needy" dream was a man with many ambitious and hobbies, but messing around with a very touch-starved george? that was his favorite activity. he just can't help himself, knowing his boyfriend would fall into his trap of constant neediness made him want to annoy him even more.  
  
"maybe if my boyfriend _loved me_ , we would be on bed right now instead of standing in the middle of this _dumb kitchen_ " george's forehead rested on dream's chest now, but he couldn't deny the grin starting to spread on his face as soon as he noticed dream just had enough of him, and instead of calling him adjectives like "clingy" or "needy" he simple turned off the oven and picked him up, wrapping his legs on his hips and carried him outside of the kitchen. not waiting for a single reaction, not like george was gonna give him one anyways, he was too tired and fuzzy to do so.  
  
going through the living room and opening the bedroom door with ease, dream as silent as possible tries to convince george he was annoying by his antics and the fact that he called him a bad boyfriend (he really wasn't, he knew he was a good boyfriend judging by how many times george repeats it on the daily) and he laids him careful on their shared bed, dream stands up to close the curtains behind him and it only took one look at george, who was already wrapped in the blankets absorbed on one of his many hoodies, for his heart to melt for what felt like the fifteenth time that morning and decided to give in and lay next to his _london boy._  
  
george, despise knowing he can always get away anything when it comes to dream, he still can feel his _cheeks turning red_ by the sudden comfortable presence next to him. dream doesn't hesitate when he wraps his arms around the smaller one, and smiles.  
  
"i love it when you're _needy_ " dream mumbles, with his mouth pressed against his boyfriend's cheek. george giggles at the gesture.  
  
"i don't think i asked, dream" they both laugh at george's bratiness, any other time dream would've gave him a hard time for that stupid comment, instead he kisses the top of his forehead and _holds him_ gently and tightly.  
  
"i am so in love with you, georgie" he keeps _kissing_ him on random spots of his head, closing his eyes, ready to just sleep the morning away, the food long forgotten on their shared kitchen.  
  
"mmh" george peppers kisses on the blond's neck, knowing that was his sweet spot, and he genuinely never gets tired of making his _soulmate_ happy. "i love you too"  
  
they relax on each other arms, the dark haired satisfied with getting it his way. he couldn't ask for a better boyfriend to spend the rest of his life with, george's _entire world was right next to him_ , and he was lucky enough to call it his.

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is my first dnf fic <3 try to find the taylor swift reference and thanks for reading <3 kudos and comments are appreciated blah blah blah.
> 
> also i have a tumblr and its @closuredream if u want to follow me there !


End file.
